The Day He Came Into My Life
by Nala64
Summary: Amy is the popular girl. Sonic is the new kid, And to Amy, he is a cocky nerd that needs to be in his place. But, why does Sonic get so mad or nervous when people ask him about his old school and his family? Will Amy and Sonic get along? (I suck at summaries) -Sonamy!- Please read and review! Rated T for cussing!
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

**Hi guys! My first story for this site! Yay! Anyways, I would like you to check Lovely Girl 10 out! Well, since she encouraged me to make this story. **

**Please read and review!**

**(The Day He Came Into My life chapter 1- The New Kid)**

(Amy's POV)

"AMY! WAKE UP, YOU HAVE SCHOOL!" My mom yelled from downstairs, making me jump out of the bed.

I got up from the carpeted floor, rubbing my poor butt. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled, but not as loud as my mom.

I went to my own private bathroom i have that is connected to my room, getting dressed for the day.(Since i already had clothes out) When i left my bathroom i went to my mirror that was as tall as me. I had a ripped denom skirt on with black tights on. For a top, i had a dark pink tanktop.

Satisfied, i went and got my purple make-up bag. I put on maskera, bright pink lip-gloss, and eye-liner.

I then got my brush and brushed my long, naturly curled pink quills and bangs. Looking at myself, i nodded approving.

I left my room and went downstairs. Once i got to the bottom of the staircase, i went to the kitchen.

Once i wwent through the doorway, i could smell a scent that i always loved. My mom turned from the stove where she was flipping pancakes and the bacon she was cooking.

"Hey honey, you look great!" My mom said looking up and down at me.

My mom was a pink hedgehog like me. She had her pink quills in a bun and she was wearing a white blouse with jeens on. My eyes are close to looking like her's but mine were brighter.

"Thanks, mom," I said, "Why are you making somthing? You usualy make me make somthing for myself," I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It IS the first day of 11th Grade, isnt it?" She started as she turned and flipped a few more pancakes, "So i am making breakfast for you today!"

"Uhh...Thanks mom!" I said getting a plate of pancakes and three bacon strips.

"Your welcome, Honey," My mom said while she untied her apron.

I went over to the dining room table and sat down with my plate of food. Then my mom did the same thing with her food.

"Honey," My mom started, getting my attention. "We have to eat fast, so could you put your boots on so i could drive you to school."

I nodded and looked up at the clock. My eyes widened and i got up after eating my last bite. I set my plate in the sink and went in the entryway to get my black boots. Once i put them on, i went to my mom to see she had her car keys in her hands.

"C'mon, lets go. And if you are wondering where your backpack is, it's in the backseat of the car," My mom told me.

I nodded and went out the door with her.

(At School)

Once we got to school, I could see alot of people outside talking or walking inside with their friends and people standing infront of the sign that said; 'Station Square High'. The school was so big, it was two times the size of the middle school.

I looked over at my mom and gave her a hug. "Bye mom, thank you for the ride!" I said, opening the door.

"Your welcome," She said, handing me my backpack.

I closed the door and swung my backpack over my shoulder. Once she left, I got out the newest iphone i got during the summer.

**Sally, where r u?**

**At my locker. U should check this out! :D**

**k. Check what out?**

**Just c'mere!**

**Fine**

After the last text, i put my phone in my pocket. _I wonder what she was talking about? _I thought as i walked down the sidewalk. While i was walking, i could'nt help but smirk knowing that people were creating a walkway for me and saying 'hi' or 'Amy!'. And as always, boys were staring at me.

When i made it to Sally's locker, both Sally's and Rouge's backs were facing me talking to this kid.

I tapped Sally and Rouge in the back, making them turn to me.

"Sal, what did you want me to check out?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"This," Sally said with a smirk, and both of them went to my side so i could see a blue hedgehog.

"He was trying to flirt with me. And also, he's the new kid." Rouge told me, making me laugh.

"So," I started, putting my hand on my hip. "You're new?" I asked with a smirk.

The blue kid looked at me as if i was dumb. "Yeah, did'nt the bat tell you?" He said with a cocky attitude.

"Yeah, but i was only saying that because i didnt think i heard right, since you look like an idiot. Meaning you couldnt have gotten into this school," I said, making my best friends laugh.

He glared at me, making my friends laugh harder. "It seems your an idiot!" He yelled. By now all the kids were looking at us or leaving, fearing there will be a fight.

"Really?" I asked getting amused.

"Yeah, now where was i? Oh yeah! I'm the fastest thing in the school!" He said mostly to Rouge and Sally. Making us laugh.

"Ha! That was pretty funny, Huh Sal?" I said with an amused eyebrow raised, smirking.

Sally next to me started laughing with Rouge, along with a smirk of there own. "Pretty much, yes," She answered looking at the cocky ass blue hedgehog in front of her.

He was about to say a retort when I put up my hand, signaling him to be quiet. "Ok, so you are telling me that you are the 'fastest thing in the school' when you were in that other school of yours?" I asked with an amused smirk.

I have to admit, he is funny. Not like the lol funny but an amusing funny... you know what I mean!

He glared at me. "Yes, now-" Before he could finish, the bell rung.

"Bye!" I said with a little wave, "See you later blue boy!" I looked over at my friends with a smirk, they did the same. Then the bell rung again, meaning that we were tardy. With a shrug, we turned into the left hall.

(Math)

"Sally, Rouge and Amy! Nice to know that your tardy, AGAIN!" Our Teacher, Mrs. Wilson, practically yelled. She was a chipmunk, with a long sleeved shirt on and pants, since it is starting to turn to Winter.

We just ignored her and sat in our seats. Sally sits next to me. Their is only two desks separated a bit to make a walk way for students. So that means that there are six desks in a row. And in the other two seats, Rouge sat there.

Ugh, why does that bitch even try? I mean, I zoned her out when I just sat down. And I am pretty sure all the other kids did, except the nerds anyway...

I looked down at my math notes I did yesterday, coming up with a idea.

I grabbed a few sheets of my paper in my binder and folded them into paper airplanes, throwing one at a nerd. It hit him in the head making him jump.

I laughed knowing Sally and Rouge was watching the whole scene trying not to laugh too.

I made another, throwing it at the Teacher on the head also, making it stuck in her bun. Since she was facing the board and writing some equations while talking, she didn't notice the airplane in her hair.

It use to be quiet, but now the whole class was laughing, even me, Sally, and Rouge.

Mrs. Wilson quickly turned making the airplane fly out of her bun and onto the floor, making the class laugh more. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" She yelled over the laughter making us be quiet. She looked over at me with an accusing look. "Now WHAT did you do!?" She asked with anger and frustration in her voice. I just shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Out!" She said with anger, pointing at the door.

"Fine, gosh," I answered with a roll of my eyes, getting up and out the door.

"Oh, and one thing," She said, stopping me before I completely left.

"What?" I asked, knowing that I was about to get a detention slip.

"Here you go," She said, glaring at me before giving me a detention slip that I knew that was coming.

_Wow, what a bitch. She does'nt even know how to take a joke! _I thought while sitting down against the wall next to the classroom door.

**Yay! Finaly done with chapter one! Sorry if it's not really long...**

**Sorry if there are any misspells!**

**Read and review, please!**

**(I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or all the other characters! Except Mrs. Wilson!)**


	2. Chapter 2 That Pink Hedgehog

**I'm on a roll! :D Thank you so much, ****Silver Pen Writer 1! You are the first follower, and i love you for that! :-)**

**By the way, i'm going to go back and forth with Sonic's POV and Amy's. Also, i'm going to start Sonic's POV where he gets to school.**

**I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the other characters!**

**Sorry for the misspells!**

**(The Day He Came Into My life chapter 2- That Pink Hedgehog)**

(Sonic's POV)

Once i made it to the school, (By running) I felt my jaw drop from the size of the school. Closing my mouth, i tried to go through the crowd. Finaly i made it to the door of the school. Opening it, there was lockers on both walls of the hall and a couple of doors too. After getting my scedule, I went to my locker. After getting my books and binder for my next class, I heard people saying 'Sally!' Making me turn.

A chipmunk in a white tank top, jeens, blue high heel boots and aburn hair was walking up to me with a white bat. The bat wore a black dress that was short and her white hair was in a pony tail going down her shoulder.

They soon got infront of me. The bat smirked.

"I heard you are the new kid, we hardly get new kids," The chipmunk said.

"Yup! I'm Sonic," I started. "And I'm-" I got interupted by a buzz sound.

The chipmunk dug her hands in her jeens and pulled out her phone, texting.

When she was done texting she looked up at me and winked with an ammused smile. _Why was she winking? _I thought, confused. I found out when there friend came over talking to them before they turned to me.

"He was trying to flirt with me. And also, he's the new kid." Rouge told her, making her laugh.

_What?! I never flirted! _I thought with anger.

"So," she started, putting a hand on her hip. "You're new?" she asked with a smirk.

_I'm already hating these girls, and we hardly even talked! _I thought.

I looked at her as if she was dumb. "Yeah, did'nt the bat tell you?" I said with a cocky attitude.

"Yeah, but i was only saying that because i didnt think i heard right, since you look like an idiot. Meaning you couldnt have gotten into this school," She said, making her best friends laugh. She gets on your nerves!

I glared at her, making her friends laugh harder. "It seems your an idiot!" I yelled, fuming. By now all the kids were looking at us or leaving, fearing there will be a fight. There will, if this bitch keeps talking!

"Really?" She asked getting amused. Jesus! How does she even make friends?!

"Yeah, now where was i? Oh yeah! I'm the fastest thing in the school!" I said mostly to the bat and chipmunk. Trying to ignore the pink bitch, but then they laughed.

"Ha! That was pretty funny, Huh Sal?" She said with an amused eyebrow raised, smirking.

The chipmunk next to her started laughing with the white bat, along with a smirk of there own. "Pretty much, yes," She answered looking at me.

I was about to say somthing when she put up her hand, signaling me to be quiet. Though, I just ignored it and tried to say something but she beat me to it. "Ok, so you are telling me that you are the 'fastest thing in the school' when you were in that other school of yours?" She asked with an amused smirk. God, why am i still here?

_She needs to shut up! _I thought, rolling my eyes.

I glared at her. "Yes, now-" Before I could finish, the bell rung.

I walked down the hall the other way they were going, but before i went in through the door of my classroom i heard the pink hedgehog say; "See you later blue boy!" I rolled my eyes going to my desk.

Once i sat down, the bell rung.

The teacher got up from his desk and went to the front. "Hello class, and welcome to History! My name is Mr. Pickles, and i would like to say; I hope we have a great year!"

The whole class nodded.

He's a human, and wears a brown suit with glasses on. So far, he seems okay.

He then continued, "And today! Snce it's the first day, you guys have this period as free period!" Okay, now I know he's awesome! The whole class cheered and started talking to there friends or whatever they do. Me, I just sat there bord out of my mind.

"Hi! My names Tails!" A vioce said, catching my attention. I looked up to see a yellow two-tailed fox, smiling.

"Oh, my names Sonic," I said grinning.

"Can i sit with you?" Tails asked.

"Sure, Tails," I answered.

Tails went around my desk to the desk next to me and sat down. He then pulled out a screw driver then a old phone and started to break it apart. _strange... _Then we heard the bell ring, meaning that class was over. I grabbed my things, along with Tails and headed out the door with him.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked

"Sure, I mean, if you want me too." I answered.

"Yup!" Tails said grinning.

"Cool, see you there!" I said, before going to my next class.

**Finished! Probably shorter then the last chapter, but oh well. And i did stay up to finish this and uplaod it!**

**So, tired...**

**Please read and review!**

**Now edited. Might edit it more in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Punch

**Hi, guys! I know this story is taking a slow start, but it's starting to get better! And i would like to thank ****xXSpiritual-FateXx for being the first person to favorite this story, so thanks!**

**And dont worry, i have a plan for this story. ;D**

**Please read and review!**

**(The Day He Came Into My Life Chapter 3- The Punch)**

After a long time of sitting there on the floor, the bell rung. And kids went through the classroom door, trying to get to there next class. I got up relieved that class was over and waited for my friends to get out of the classroom. Once they made it out, we went to Fiona's locker, waiting for her.

Rouge turned to me with a smirk. "Got detention again, huh?" Rouge asked.

I turned to her too. "Yeah. Do you guys want to go to the Cafe after i'm done with detention?" I asked.

Rouge pondered the thought before saying; "Sure, which-"

"You have detention again?" Fiona asked, coming out of nowhere making us jump. Fiona laughed.

I glared at her but still replied. "Yeah, do you want to come?" I asked Fiona.

"Sure, as long as Scourge gets too," Fiona answered, smirking knowing that he annoys us somtimes. Don't get me wrong, i like Scourge but he is annoying!

"'Kay, let's go to the one closest to this dump," I told them before leaving to the next class, since i did'nt want another tardy.

(Science)

"Okay class, I know most teachers don't introduce new students," A skunk wearing a brown shirt and jeens started, After the bell rung, "But i do, this is Sonic the Hedgehog!" _That's his name. _"And Sonic, you will be sitting next to Amy,"

_This will be interesting... _I thought.

Sonic walked over to the desk next to me with a frown muttering stuff before he sat down in his seat. I looked over at him with a smirk.

"Hi Sonic THE rat," I said with a smile acting like i was an innocent.

He looked over at me with a frown and anger written all over his face. I tried not to laugh. "Hi Amy the retard," He said.

"Now you went to far!" I said, with a frown acting like i was hurt.

He laughed, slightly smiling. " I guess i did..." He said, paying attention to the teacher again.

_I guess he is not that dumb... _I thought.

(30 minutes later of complete boredom)

The bell rung.

I got up from my desk and grabbed my binder and books, heading out the door to my locker. When i got to my locker, i put my locker combination in then put my books away. After that i headed to the Lunchroom. When i got there, i waited in the lunch line with a tray. Once i got to the front i got my food and headed to my table, some people call it the 'popular table' which is okay with me. At the table there was; Sally, Rouge, Shadow, Scourge, Fiona, and Bunnie.

"Hey Ames!" Bunnie greeted me.

"Hey Bunnie, hey guys!" I said.

Scourge then spoke up. "Hey Amy, did you see the new kid?" He asked with a slight snicker.

"Yeah, he sits next to me in science. And i also heard he's the talk of the school," I told him.

"Speaking of him, he is at the nerd table." Sally said, pointing at the table.

I looked over at the nerd table along with my friends. He was talking to the purple cat, wearing a white shirt and over it there was a dark purple light jacket, she was also wearing denom jeens. We decided to walk over to there table. At the nerd table, there was; Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Cream. When we got over there, they all looked up at us. "Looks like you really are one of them. And here i was thinking i was wrong," I said with a smirk, mostly talking to Sonic.

The little rabbit got up and glared at me. "You leave Mr. Sonic alone! What did he ever do to you?!" She yelled.

I looked over at the small cream rabbit. "Nothing, it's just that he needs to be put in his place," I stated.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, slightly surprised by my answer.

"You tried to flirt with my friends, you tried to act like you were better than me, and you were being cocky which is also a sign." I told him, putting both of my hands on my hip.

"I didn't even flirt with them!" He yelled, by now everybody was looking at us.

"Wait," Shadow said, "Who did he flirt with?"

I looked over at him, "Sally and Rouge." I told him, i could see him fuming already since he was dating Rouge. He went over to Sonic and punched him in the face, making Sonic stumble back holding his face. Tails then got up and ran to the Principle's Office, im guessing he is getting one of the staff member's. I looked over at my friends with a worried glance and a slight concerned look, they looked over at me. But I could tell they didn't really care. After looking around the cafeteria, we went back to our table without Shadow. When we sat down, I looked at all of them.

"I didn't think he would punch him!" I said, looking at them. They nodded.

"Yeah, but Hun... he did'nt really flirt with us," Rouge told me looking down, ashamed.

Scourge looked at the scene, frowning. "who cares!" Scourge said with annoyance in his voice.

I got up from the table, holding my tray with some of my leftovers. "Maybe i do..." I muttered.

"What was that Amy?" Sally asked me.

"Nothing, Sal," I told her

Then the bell rung.

"Bye guys!" I said, going to the trash can, dumping my food and putting away the tray. I then left the lunchroom to my locker. When i got there i opened my locker and got my Artbook, since i had art next with Bunnie and Rouge.

_I wonder what happened to Shadow. He probably got suspended... _I thought when i closed my locker. Then i went down the hall to my next class.

**Next chapter will be Sonic's POV! I hope you guys like this story so far! And remember, it's just the beginning. The story WILL get better! :D**

**Please read and review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Now edited! In the future when I'm better at writing, I might edit it some more!**


	4. Chapter 4 Start Over?

**Welcome back guys! I noticed my writing skills suck and i WILL try to make this chapter a little better and longer. Atleast that's what i think. Also i will fix all the chapters when i get to chapter ten. And sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner! I have school. Though, it only was five days...**

**Btw, thank you ****Moe43 for your review! It made me happy to know someone reviewed! :'D**

**Also, instead of doing Sonic's and Amy's POV, I will only do Amy's from now on. However, it's still up to you guys.**

**Please read and review!**

**(The Day He Came Into My Life chapter 4- Start Over?)**

(Amy's POV)

While i was walking to Art class i overheard two brown cats squealing, well one of them that is. So i went to the nearest wall and tried to listen to what they were saying, since i was a little curious to why she was squealing. After the brown cat with a sorta short braid stopped squealing and looked over at her twin. Her twin had long straight hair that went down her back, she also had cute purple glasses.

"Is that true, Cassie? 'Cause if it isn't, i'm going to be mad." The cat that was squealing said to her sister with a slight frown.

Cassie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before replying; " Yes, Jamie. It's true."

Jamie then hopped up and down while screaming; "IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE! SONIC'S BROTHER IS COMING TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Jamie covered her ears. "Don't forget his sis'." She said while the bell rung. They then walked to class.

I fast walked to class with thoughts running through my head. _He has a brother and sister? I thought he was the only child... And why didn't they come today like Sonic? I don't- _While i was thinking, i bumped into somone and fell on my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you are going-" I yelled until i saw who i bumped into.

"Sonic?" I said with my eyes wide with surprise.

"Amy?" Sonic said after rubbing his head and realising it was me.

I got up and put my hand out for him to grab. He looked at my hand then up at my face and raised an eyebrow but took my hand anyway. After pulling him up, he smiled awkwordly at me.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Sonic said rubbing the back of his quills and smiling awkwardly at me.

I smiled then looked up at the clock in the hall and my eyes widened. It was already fifteen minutes into class. I looked back at him. "Your welcome. we better get to class! Were really late!" I said pretty fast before running down the hall and into my classroom. Sonic also looked up at the clock and his eyes widened before running the oppisite way i went. When i went through the door the teacher along with the whole class looked over at me. I went over to the table Bunnie and Rouge were sitting at and sat between them, ignoring all the stares.

The teacher, Mr. Rons, (A human) cleared his throat making me and the whole class look at him. He then spoke up; "Amy? Why are you late to class?" He asked. He was a really down to earth man. Everybody liked him. Even all the trouble makers.

"I Sorta bumped into someone." I told him.

After a minute of thinking about what to say, he looked at me. "I'll let you off the hook," He finaly told me before turning back to the whitebord, finishing the insructions and rules.

I looked around the room. The room had alot of art on the walls and shelves from all the years Mr. Rons had been teaching. I'm guessing he has been teaching for four years. I then noticed that the little rabbit and purple cat were talking to a yellow two tailed fox at a table. "Amy?" I heard sally say my name making me look at Sally and Bunnie. "Yeah?" I said.

"Who did you bump into?" Bunnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one important..." I told them, paying attention to Mr. Rons.

"Sorry class, but there won't be a project yet. So you guys can talk, read, or draw." He told us when he was done writing on the bord. A couple of kids groaned, and alot cheered and went to there friends or did whatever they do.

"Did you know that Sonic's brother and sister are coming to this school tomorrow?" Bunnie asked, getting my attention.

"yup, I just learned," I said, now looking at both of them.

"Cool," Sally said uninterested, "Do you guys want to do a drawing contest?" She said, holding out pencils for both of us.

After both of us got a pencil from Sally, we both said; "Yeah,"

(In Detention after school)

When i went through the door, i gave the teacher the slip i got in art. Long story short, a staff member came in and put it infront of me on top of the table I sat at in Art with my friends. After sighing I then went to a desk and sat down, resting my head in my hand, apparently bord. after about five minutes of sitting there, i looked around the room looking to see if one of my friends are in here. And...no. I saw a few kids slipping notes to each other or on there phones. I rested my head in my hand again. then out of nowhere, a gust of wind entered the classroom making me shiver. Looking up, I noticed it was Sonic. After giving the slip to the teacher, he went over to a desk next to me with a smirk from seeing my mouth wide open.

"Told you i was the fastest thing in the school!" He said in a whisper.

I closed my mouth and glared at him. "Whatever, I don't care." I said in a whisper.

He chuckled quietly. "Your funny," He said.

I kept on glaring at him. "How so?" I said.

"You first are mean to me, then you be nice to me, now your back to the old you. It's funny," He said, making me glare more at him. Is that even possible? At least I tried too...

"The only reason why i was nice to you was because i felt bad for knocking you onto the ground!" I said, really close to yelling at him.

"Whatever..." He said looking out the window next to him. While his head was turned, i couldn't help but look at the bruise he had on the side of his face.

Feeling bad, i muttered; "Sorry..."

His head turned to look at me. "Huh?"

I looked down at my hands that were under the desk now. I never really say sorry to people except my mom. So i was embarrassed to say it. Even to him. I muttered again; "Sorry..."

"For what?" He asked. I could feel him staring at me, so i looked up at him with apoligetic eyes.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you when you first arrived. And I'm sorry for the bruise you got." I told him.

He smiled. "It's okay, maybe we can start over?" He said.

I pondered on the thought but then I also smiled. "Yeah," I said.

The teacher then got up and said; "Okay kids, detention is now over," (Authors note: Way to ruin the moment teach! XD)

I got up and grabbed my stuff. So did Sonic. I looked over at him, he looked at me. "Bye Sonic," I said before running out, not wanting my friends to wait longer than they should. When i made it to the parking lot, i saw everybody leaning against Rouge's purple Mustang, talking. I went up to them.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" I asked as i went up to them. They all looked at me.

"Nothing important, hun," Rouge told me with a smile as she got in the driver's seat. I nodded and sat in the seat beside her, as Bunnie, Fiona, and Scourge sit in the back. Wait... wasn't Sally supposed to be with us? I turned to Rouge as we backed out of the parking space and drived onto the road.

"Rouge? Where is Sally? Isn't she supposed to be with us?" I asked with a frown thinking she ditched us like last time. Last time, we went to 'Skott's Pizza' and she totaly ditched us just to go to this date she 'planned'. She did it a couple of times before, too. Somtimes i think she's a whore, since she never has a real relationship.

"She had this date with this dude." Rouge told me without looking at me since she was watching the road. _Yup, already called that _I thought with a frown. I could tell Rouge didn't like it either, because i could hear irritation in her voice when she said it.

I didn't say anything. While Fiona, Bunnie and Scourge were talking, I zoned out for a minute until i could feel the car stop. I looked out the window and noticed we were at one of the popular Cafe's. I opened the car door and got out before closing the door. I went up next to Bunnie and Rouge, walking with them. Once we sat down a waitress came up to our table with a smile plastered on her face. She was a purple hedgehog with her long quills going down her back. She had her bangs going down her forehead. Her knee length dress was white with pink poka-dots all over.

"Hi! My name's Sophia and i will be your waitress!" Sophia said, handing us a menu. " What would you like?"

"I'll just take, umm... a latte, that's all," Rouge said, handing her the menu after Sophia was done writing her order down.

"I'll take a pepsi and a corndog," Scourge said, handing the menu back.

Fiona turned to him. "Really Scourge? A corndog? You just ate two hours ago!" Fiona said with her arms crossed and frowning.

"What? I can't eat?" He asked with a frown also.

"Anyway! I'll take what Rouge is having, i heard it's good here!" I said, stopping Fiona and Scourge from starting an argument. Handing the menu back, i turned to Bunnie and Fiona.

"I'll take the same thing," They both said, but Fiona sorta grumbled her answer.

"Ok! Do you want me to surprise you guys? Or..." Sophia said.

"You can surprise us!" I told her with a smile of appreciation. She then left.

(3-5 minutes later)

"Here is your stuff! I'll let you guys pay before you leave, ok?" She said before going to another table.

I started sipping on my drink, looking out the window next to me. People were walking and talking or driving by, some, going into buildings. But what caught my eye was somthing blue. I looked closer. _Is that Sonic?! What is he doing walking all by himself?! He should be home with his family! _ I got up from the table and said; "I'll be back," I went through the door that went outside, ignoring there calls for me to come back.

I walked up to sonic. When he noticed me, he smiled. "Hey Amy! What are you doing here?" He said, with an eyebrow rasied in confusion. "I thought you went home?"

I shook my head. "No, i went to the Cafe with my friends across the street from here." I said pointing to the Cafe." Why aren't you home?"

He laughed nervously. "I-I had to uhh... go to t-the store!" He told me. Before i could say anything, he ran off. _What the heck was that all about? _I thought while walking back to the Cafe.

**Yay! I hope this is longer then the other chapters! If it's not, I'm sorry...**

**Also, I'm sorry if there is any words spelled wrong, I try my best.**

**Anyway! I hope you liked it!**

**Guys, do you want long chapters like this? Or do you want shorter? It depends, because if you want longer it will take longer to upload. And if you want shorter, the chapters will be up faster! So please tell me in the reviews!**

**Please read and review!**

**Now edited! Might edit some more in the future! **


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic's Brother And Sister

**Hello! I'm back with more! I also noticed i forget to do somthing. Can you guess? Anyway! I'll try to keep these chaps long for you guys! **

**Thank you for your review, ****WybiE'z KidNapPer! Like i said; it makes me happy that someone reviewed! :D**

**(I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters!)**

**Please read and review!**

**(The Day He Came Into My Life Chapter 5- Sonic's brother and sister)**

Getting out of the car, i waved to my mom as she backed out of the parking lot and driving away. Once she was out of sight, i walked to the double doors i went through yesterday. Deciding to go to my locker, i turned right down the hall to my locker. Once i got there, i put my locker combination and opened it. While i was getting my mathbook for first period, i couldn't help but think about what Sonic said yesterday. _If he wants to start over, he should sit with me and my friends...yeah, great- _"Hi Amy!" A vioce said, making me jolt out of my thoughts. I turned around with my books (Two) in my arms. Sonic. Wait, who's that next to him?

"Sonic? Who are they?" I said, talking about the dark pink hedgehog and green hedgehog. I'm guessing they are his siblings.

"This is my sister, Sonia," Sonic said, pointing to her with his thumb, grinning. "And this is my bro, Manic!" He then pointed at Manic.

I then grinned myself. "Nice to meet you guys, my name's Amy!" I said.

Manic just nodded. Then Sonia said; "Nice to meet you Amy! And by the way, I love your outfit!" I looked down at my outfit. I had on a black long-sleeved shirt, and denom jeens that had a grey belt around my waist. I also had the same black boots on from yesterday.

I looked up at her outfit. She had a purple dress that stopped under her knees. She also had purple boots on, but with no heels. "I like your outfit too!" I said with a smile. I then turned to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic? Do you want to sit with my group? Manic and Sonia can sit with us too." I said. I could see him thinking about his answer.

He sighed, but answered anyway. "Yeah, why not?" He said.

I smiled. "Great! See you later," I said waving while going to next class. While walking, I then remembered i had Cheerleading practice after school. And it's the first cheerleading practice! Pretty cool, huh?

(At lunch)

Making my way into the lunchroom, I saw Sonic was already sitting at my friend's table. But he looked... unconfortable? I got my food, then went over to the table and sat between Sonic and Sonia. Sitting next to Sonia, was Manic. But next to Sonic was a... gap? Sighing and shaking my head in disapointment, I looked over at Sally who was talking at the moment.

"- So I went up to the Silver freak and the other two-tailed freak and asked; 'Wh-" Sally continued, but got interupted by Sonic, who got up and walked to the nerd table and sat down next to the fox. Glaring at Sally, I got up and went to the nerd table, along with Manic and Sonia.

When i got to there table, i stood there. Probably looking stupid. Next to me was Manic and Sonia. All the kids at the table looked up at me, some glaring and some with a blank stare. Looking over at him, i could see him ignoring me for some reason. Looking back over at the other kids, I asked; "Can i sit?" They looked at each other then back at me nodding slowly. I then smiled and sat next to Sonic with a look that showed people that i was concerned. Sonia then sat next to Sonic while Manic sat next to her.

"I thought you changed..." He said, making me surprised. The whole group looked at him as if he was crazy. They probably think i never will.

I sighed. "I did. You helped me realise somthing," I said. Sonic looked at me. "You helped me realise that they changed me into one of those preppy bitches they are. But, I always thought that Rouge and Bunnie were nicer than the rest. What I'm saying is; that i finaly realised that i was never like them before i moved to this town and here, to this school." They all looked at me with amazment. Especaily Sonic. "And I'm sorry for the way i treated you and all of you this year and last year."

They all nodded while smiling. Then a purple cat said; "Do you want to join this group? You can sit with us all you want!" Smiling, i nodded. Looking over at my old table, i saw them watching us. Some glaring. But i just ignored them. Then the same purple cat said; "My name is Blaze. And this is Tails," She pointed at a yellow-two-tailed fox, "Cream," She also pointed at a cute little rabbit. "Silver," This time it was a silver hedgehog with a weed haircut. "And this is Knuckles!" I looked over besides Tails was a red Echidna. I smiled and waved at all of them.

Then the bell rung, startling me. I got up and dumped my stuff and left the cafteria, but not before saying bye to them.

(After school)

At art i got a note saying i was the boss of the cheerleading team! Cool right? So that means i have to be the first one their. But when i went through the Gym doors, there was already two girls there. Oh well. When i walked closer i noticed it was Cream and Blaze talking. _They are on the cheerleading team? Sweet! _Our cheerleading outfit was blue and had yellow sripes. In the middle of the top was 'Station Square High School' in golden yellow written in cursive. Everybody had to wear this outfit. Well duh!

When i got infront of them i said; "Hi, girls!" They stopped talking and looked at me. They looked at all of us and squealed. I decided to join, why not?

"Were going to be great friends! Huh, Amy?" Blaze said with a nodding Cream besides her. I smiled and nodded too.

"Me and Blaze were the only girls in our group while there was five boys, including Sonic. Untill you came along!" Cream said.

"And now there's three girls!" Blaze finished.

I laughed. "Yup! And i don't think i will be leaving soon!" I said, popping the p when i said; 'yup'.

They nodded. I then noticed that all the girls were already here. So i got infront of them. "Okay, girls! I guess I'm your leader or somthin'. And the sad part about me being your leader is that i do not know what to do, so I'll be back." Everybody nodded but groaned. Some just nodded.

I then left the Gym to the Office, hoping they had instructions printed on a paper for me. The halls were almost empty, but still had a few staff members. When i made it to the Office, there was a white fox sitting at the desk. I went up to the desk. When she noticed me, she looked up from her computer screen with a warm smile. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you guys had instructions for me?" I asked.

"The cheerleading instructions?" She asked as she got a new stack of white printing paper in the printer.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, smiling.

She smiled. "Call me Sofie, hun. I don't like it when people say; 'ma'am' or 'Mrs.' It makes me feel old, even though I'm 26." She said laughing. The laugh that makes you feel happy, you know what i mean.

"Okay, Sofie," I said laughing too. I don't know why, but when people laugh, it's contagious too me!

When the printer was done, she got the paper and handed it too me. "Here you go, Honey! I wish you luck!" Sofie said.

"Thanks, by the way, the name's Amy Rose!" I said before leaving.

(In the Gym)

I made it back to the Gym with the instructions in my hands. All the girls were talking or giggling. But one giggle caught my attention. Bunnie? And... Rouge? I smiled and went up to them. "Hi guys," I said, getting there attention. They smiled, but then frowned.

"Why did you leave to sit with them?!" They yelled in the same time. I also frowned.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Because i wanted to!" I yelled.

Bunnie then sighed too. "Hun, I want you back with us," She said, not yelling this time.

"Buns... maybe you could sit with us," I then turned to Rouge to see confusion on her face. "You can too..." I said before going back to Blaze and Cream.

When i got to Cream and Blaze, they waved at me and Blaze said; "Did you get the instructions?" I nodded and showed them the instructions. Cream took it before Blaze could. Cream looked up to see Blaze glaring at her, and sweatdropped. She looked back at the instructions.

"This is sorta easy Amy! All you have to do all week is try to copy these moves with our pompoms and say these words!" Cream beemed, showing me the instuctions. (A.N. I never was in cheerleading ^^' Sorry if i mistaked!) I looked at it and read a little of the instructions.

"Your right, Cream!" I said, beeming with happiness. I guess i was wrong!

She nodded and looked at the clock. Her eyes then widened, making me curious as to why. So i also looked up at the clock and felt my own eyes widened. "It's late! We gotta go!" I screemed making everybody look up too. Soon, everybody soon ran out, along with me, Cream, and Blaze.

**Finaly done! *Falls down out of computer chair* Woops! I'm okay! I'm okay! *Gets up and sits in my chair* Anyways, atleast the chapter is finished! Sorry if it's short! **

**(I DO NOT own Sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters except Sofie!)**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
